Starry Heavens
by Death Ace
Summary: Yutzura Suruko lives in 19th Century Japan when she wants to go back in time to prevent her parents' death.But when the witch sends her on accident,she ends up in the Future!Curious to this new Life,she finds out why she was sent here instead of her Past.
1. You Say Everybody Needs Somebody To Love

Yuitzura Suruko leaned back in her cushion, resting back on her palms, one foot on her desk and one on the ground,tapping to keep her balanced."Dang it, I suck.67 fyukin' flames. Wow. A new record..."she seethed, sucking her teeth. It was already bad enough she had quit Piano,couldn't play Clarinet because of her breathing problems,she still wasn't a famous artist,and she sucked really bad at Fan Fiction. She looked at the clock,which was sitting of her wooden desk next to her Futon. "Time to go,"she said,twisting her body around to stand up. She left the flame scroll on the desk.

She stretched,curling her barefooted toes into the soft tatami. She went over to the wardrobe and opened it by pushing the paper doors open in opposite directions. She grabbed a pre-hung Kimono,which was a pale gold with peacocks and sakura petals on it,blue waves crashing at the bottom with white foam looking terribly realistic. One of the servants came in and helped her dress. Two hours later, she had on her Tabi and Geta,and grabbed her small decorative bag and a small pail filled with scrolls,and a bouquet of daisies. Bowing to her elders as she walked down the open hall,she went to the Sanctuary, or so she called it,and bowed to her ancestors as far as she could without ripping her kimono. She came to her parents monument and put the bouquet on it,bowing deeply. Standing up,she chanted her usual,"Mother,Father,I'm going," and went as fast as she could to the small shack. She had been doing this since they died, after dropping out of etiquette school.

Arriving at the shack, she bowed to the witch who was stirring a wooden spoon in a pot, stirring what seemed to be miso soup. The woman had baby blue hair, and hazel eyes. She was very pretty to be a witch, but she wore a simple black goddess-styled dress,which was uncommon for their time. "Young,you are going to ask the usual-but,darling,I have found a way,"she said, her deep,mesmerizing voice surrounding Yuitzura. "You have?!How!" she said,stumbling over to the woman's side. "Patience. But,moon child, there are risks. The Teskren may reverse, sending you into the far future,and you can never come back-" "I'm willing! I'll do anything to make an attempt to fix that mistake! I just want to try to see them again..." she pleaded. "Are you sure?" the witch said, making certain. Yuitzura nodded.

"Alright then,"the witch replied. She grabbed a loose floorboard and pushed it in,then pulled it out,along with the center of the floor. There was a bubbling black liquid. Yuitzura gulped. "Take a dip." the witch said, motioning to it. Well,if it was it,if it would bring her to her parents,so she could prevent her death...Then she would do it. She jumped in,the remains of her ponytail sinking in it. The witch ran over to the liquid."I was only kidding!"she said,astonished. After draining it,she winced. Nothing was left of her. The woman sat in her chair,slapping her hand on her forehead. "What have I done..."The woman said,frowning deeply.

* * *

Yuitzura was practically frozen in time.When she jumped into the pool of black liquid it felt like she broke ice just to be in a fire.She was spinning,but couldn't breathe.Her heart made a sideways jump,but couldn't beat.Her dark brown glossy hair turned white,and grew longer.Her eyes were closed,and then she saw.The Univese.She was standing on nothing,but she had never seen so clearly in her entire life.But the feeling of exitement soon vanished as she dropped through the nothingness,causing her to fall unconcious.

* * *

"It's going to rain,"A young boy around 15 with slightly tanned skin,navy hair,grey eyes,and round spectacles said to a deep red-head as he watched the sky darken."I don't have my umbrella,i'm going to find Ishida and see if she can take me home," the young boy, by the name of Mukahi Gakuto,said.The other boy, Oshitari Yuushi,nodded as he watched his friend run off in the direction of the school.Thunder clapped and ligtning struck as he continued to walk.Getting soaked by the rain,he did not head for shelter but seemed to be heading for-a tornado?It wasn't a tornado,but then it was-people seemed not to see i,exept him,and he ran toward it,knowing the danger he was getting into.The torado suddenly froze in time,and dissappeared with a green light,the tornado being green itself.He ran quickly to the clearing were the tornado was,and was now in the slum area.Nothing was different,or so he thought as he looked around.

There was a young girl,with long silver hair,in a torn,kimono that was falling off her shoulders.Edging closer he noticed it wasn't a young girl,but one about 14 or 15.She seemed to be knocked out cold.There was a pail of scrolls in her right hand.He was almost nose to nose with her whn she opened her eyes,which were a blood red.She screamed,causing Yuushi to fall back on his bum in the mud."Ugh..."he said as he looked at his hand,which was muddy on his palm. Standing up he wiped his hans on his maroon pants.He walked slowlly over to the girl,who stared wide eyed and scooted into the corner of some crates.'_Where am I?'_ she thought,and screamed again causing the boy to jump back again."Okay,look,I'm just trying to help you.Do you have a name?"he asked slowly,just incase she was a forenigner.She shook her head,and the boy smmirked sarcastically."Y-Yitzura..."she whispered,usure of why she was here.This was not where her parents were._The Teskren may reverse,sending you into the far future where you can never come back._It rung in her head.This was the furure?The future was ugly,and people dressed funny."Well,Yuitzura,it's nice to meet you.I'm Oshitari Yushi,"he said bowing.At least something didn't change.


	2. I Say Everybody Needs Somebody To Hate

**Okay,peeps,this is going to be a YuitzuraXKiyosumi and a YuitzuraXNiou Fic. Oshitari is going to like her. I'm trying to make her as different as I can. Now,I chose these three schools because they are my favorite. For now,Yuitzura will be going to the following school-Seigaku. If you want me to change it,just submit a review with the school. I will try to update every week/every other week. I would highly prefer if she went to a school other than Hyotei. Ste. Yevette's is a PROGIDIOPUS TENNIS SCHOOL,not a school to get an education. Shit. Kiyosumi has invaded my mind... Oh. Anyways, The First chapter was the prologue. This is One week later, taking place where Yuushi's parents are discussing where she should go for the designated school in their living room,with Oshitari's brother,Yuushi,and Yuitzura are.Oh,and I will write two possible endings to the story,around chapter 5o,if there wil be.****DISCLAIMER-****"Death Ace-Cutie doesn't own-" "KIYOSUMI!!!!!!!" "Gomen... Death Ace-Sama does not own the Prince Of Tennis, which is owned by the almighty Konomi Takeshi,But only Jack,Orihime,Yumisa,and Jyong-Hin-In other words,all of our honored Originals. She also owns Ste. Yevette's. And despises Syuusuke Fuji-" "Enough. Thank you,Sengoku."**

* * *

"Well,you certainly can't just send her to Ste.Yevettes,with their program and all," Mrs.Oshitari said to Yuushi's Father. "Just let the damned school deal with it," he replied. Turning to the three kids,he nodded. "You may go," he said. The three stood up and bowed deeply,and left.

"Yuushi-san,what is a 'Ste.Yevettes'?" she asked, as they walked up the stairs. "It's a Tennis school. They send you to other schools for normal education,like the ones I told you about yesterday,"he purred. Yuitzura,who was in a straight-forward red kimono, frowned.

"I never understood that. What day is it?" she asked,for the first time. "It's Sunday,"he replied. "Why?" he asked. "I don't have a u-uneeforme,"she stuttered. "It's uniform. And it's on your closet door,"he replied. "Thank you,"she said, and nodded as she went into her room.She frowned as she looked at the uniform,she sure wasn't used to wearing these new clothes.

* * *

Yuushi sighed. How could this girl not know what a uniform was? It was so simple to say that-wait,when he had met her-she was in a Kimono. She walked into the large room and climbed into the unfamiliar bed. Drifting of to sleep after praying,she had a dreamless sleep. 

Yuushi stripped himself of his clothes,he had taken a shower before, and put on some black silk pajama pants,and climbed into his bed after taking off his useless glasses and setting them on his table.

* * *

"Yuitzura,Yuitzura!"Yuushi said as he gently shook her. She woke up, and actually acted as if he wasn't there. She started to take off her kimono. "Whoa!Whoa!Whoa!What ARE you doing?"he asked loudly. She turned to him."I'm changing,isn't it common here for females to change around males?"she asked.

It was nothing wrong with it back home. "No!At least wait until I leave-" he was cut off by her bowing deeply. "I am terribly sorry," she apologized. "apology accepted?"he questioned and left.

Once Yuitzura had finished showering and changing, she went down stairs, where Yuushi was eating alone. He dropped his spoon into his bowl,gaping at the girl.

He stood up and went in front of her,and sighed. "Fix it, please," she said, and he did exactly that,unbuttoning her shirt when his father came downstairs. As expected, he gaped. "What are you two doing?" he asked. "Sir,I asked him to fix my uniform, I am not used to wearing this style of clothes," she answered for the bow.

"Yeah..."he answered, unsure as Yuushi continued to fix her uniform. He soon finished off with the tie. She was wearing a black skirt, a black blazer with a diagonal cross, the tie the same, a white shirt with a black outline of the collar. She was wearing above the knee black stockings,and Oxford boots to complete the uniform. He placed the school bag in her hand and she took the bento from him.

Grabbing his own they bowed goodbye to Yuushi's parents and brother,and walked outside. Yuushi opened the door of the limo,and she looked at him."Have a seat," he said gently as he motioned for her to get in.

She did and he followed, closing the door of the limousine afterwards,putting on his seat belt. She followed. The limousine started to drive, and they looked silently out the window as they rode,but the limo soon slowed to a stop in front of a big building.

Girls and boys stopped to see who it was,most had never came in a Limousine. Oshitari stepped out,earning screams of delight from a lot of girls. He reached his hand out to Yuitzura,who took it.

Stepping out,everyone practically froze,as if to say "What. The. Hell." Ignoring this Yuushi walked Yuitzura to the office. He fumbled with something in his pocket,and finally pulled out a piece of folded paper. "Here's your schedule. The Secretary will show you where to go. Then your Teacher will give you a Designated School,any other questions Sensei will answer. I have to go to school now. I'll see you later,okay?" he said slowly, making sure she understood. She nodded and bowed,and he left.

The Secretary turned to her. "You must be Yuitzura-san,"she said.She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was probably in her twenties. Standing up,she moved from her desk over to the door. "Follow me," she said,and lead her to room 259 on the second floor.

"Here we are.Just go on in,Nakinigawa will tell you everything else."she said,but when Yuitzura turned to reply,she was gone.She walked in,and stood at the door. A Handsome man with navy hair that was straight and went down his back in a ponytail with green eyes turned to her.

"Yuitzura-San?"he said,and she nodded. "Hn...Go take a seat next to Hijikata.Jack,raise your hand."he said.His voice was soft and kind.A Young boy with Uniform raised his hand.He had rash red hair,which was messy/spiky and gray eyes.He seemed unconcerned.Yuitzura bowed a bit and took her seat."Yuitzura...Anybody here go to Seigaku?"Sensei said,but no one raised their hand.

"Yuitzura,Orihime will show you to your school.Orihime,"he said.A girl with fuschia eyes and orange hair that went mid back stood.She had on a outfit just like Yuitzura's.Orihime walked to the front of the room and opened the door,walking out.Yuitzura stood,and went after her.

"Matte!"she said,causing the girl to stop.Soon catching up,they started to walk."No one in Class2,or Second Year,ever went to Seigaku.I feel bad for you.Their uniform SUCKS.But,you don't have to wear it,because you're a Tennis Prodigy,right?" she said.

They were now outside. "Hai,"she answered. _'What's that,anyway?'_ she thought."Don't fall in love with the Fuji boy.Or Tezuka.You'll regret it.And I'm sorry to say,but it looks like you'll stand out."she said.

"Yeah,because of my hair and eyes.I want to go somewhere else if it's that bad."she replied."I would too.But you'll be going somewhere else for second semester,the second half of the year.I'm going to Rokkaku for that,but i'm at Hyotei now,"she said."Now,i'll be staying with you the whole day,but thats a good thing-we don't get homework from the teachers.And we get to play Tennis all day,"she said,with a smile.Yuitzura smiled back.

They walked to the Tennis Courts. "I'll introduce you to the regulars.I know them because I went here for first-year,"she said,and they went over to a lady in a pink jogging suit.

"Ryuzaki-sensei,I would like you to meet Yuitzura Surukoresient of the Oshitari household,"she said,and the woman turned to her,and every boy who was playing stopped and turned to them."Tezuka,come here,"she said after introducing herself.

"Yes,Coach?"the monotone voice came from a boy with honeybrown hair and hazel eyes,covered by oval frameless glasses.He wore a polo shirt that was red blue,but mostly white with white shorts and 'Seigaku' on it.A blue and white racket in his left hand.

"Call over the regulars so that they can introduce themselves,"Ryuzaki said.The boy nodded."Alright,Regulars,line up!"he said,and eight other boys dressed like him came over to the bench where they were."Tezuka,Kunimitsu."the boy had said,extending his hand.She shook it.

His hands were incredibly soft.Yuitzura,of course,envying this with Curiosity,because she had to do everything with bare hands,sqeezed his hand where he couldn't let go."Miss,could you let my hand go?"he said,his poker face remaining at it's usual bored-ness."Shuichiro Oishi,Co-Captain,"a boy with a weird hairstyle said,and bowed.She did the same.

"Kikumaru Eiji,Nya!Dozo Yorishiku!"a readhead who's hair flipped at the end with blue eyes and a band aid on his cheek said as he glomped her.Her face turned anime blue.Finally releasing her,a boy with a smooth light-brown color of hair and eyes closed from lightlly smiling nodded."Syuusuke Fuji,"he said.He sounded like a girl.Looking over to Orihime,she saw that her eyes were a fuming purple instead of fuschia.He extended his hand,but Yuitzura somewhat cowered.Retracting it he placed it in his pocket.

"T-"a boy with a shy look started to say,but Fuji thrust a yellow and black racket in his hand."TAKASHI KAWAMURA!!!!!PLEASED TO MEET YOUUUUUU!!!!!!!"he said,fire in his eyes-more like yelled."I betcha I can do that too,"Yuitzura said.She took Tezuka's racket and cleared her throat."DO NOT YELL AT MEEEE!!!!!I WILL SURELY SEND YOU INTO UTMOST PAIIIIIN!!!!!!!"she said in the exact same voice as him,looking and pointing the racket to Kawamura then to Fuji,who sweatdropped.Fuji took Taka's racket,and Yuitzura gave Tezuka his racket back.

She smirked."Kaidoh Kaoru,fssssh..."a boy with a bandana sad,and bowed."Momoshiro Takeshi,call me Momo-Chan,"he said with a bow.She bowed to both of them. "Ryoma Echizen,"the other boy with a hat said,pulling it lower.

Kikumaru started to whisper to Fuji."The girl looks like she is an old granny,doesen't she?"he said,rather loud for a whisper,and Momo,Fuji,and Ryoma nodded in agreement. Yuitzura practically dissapeared to a position behind him,and hit him hard on the back of the head along with Fuji and Ryoma,and turned,walking off,Orihime following silently.

Soon catching up, Orihime frowned."Yuitzura,I-""I don't care.Nobody does anyway,let's see how you react if someone said that,"she said with her eyes closed."Yuitzura,watch where you're-"

Yuitzura walked right into a boy who was oogling at the girls Tennis team,knockng them both down."Oh my God,I apologize,"she said,opening her eyes,getting off of the boy wearing white and green."Oh,it's no problem..."he said as he stood up.He had orange hair and blue eyes,and was about half a foot taller than Yuitzura and Orihime.

"You two are cute,"he said,leaning against the gate.Orihime scowled,and Yuitzura did not seem to comprehend the word at all,cocking her head to the side."Wanna go out?"he said,grabbing the second-year by the hands,looking at her chest.As soon as she was about to answer,Orihime punched him in his stomach,with about three times the force as Yuitzura,himself cowering in pain."Pervert,"she said,dusting off her hands.

"We are outside,so what did he mean?"Yuitzura asked,turning to her."He's asking you to make out with him,"she said."What?What's that?"she asked.Boy,did she sound stupid to Orihime."You've heard of kissing,right?"Yuitzura nodded."Like,put a whole lot of em' together,and there's your make-out session,"she said.Yuitzura made a face of disgust as she drew back."and what's cute?"she said,not wanting to expect anything like the previous.

"That's just another way of saying 'Wanna Go Out.He's a Flirt.And If I didn't know him,I wouldn't of said anything,"Orihime said."I think he sounded swee-""Don't finish that sentence.and if you want sweet,try listening to Choutarou,he's so cute!"she said,smiling.

"You're asking him out?"Yuitzura asked."No.When you're not talking to them at the moment,it means they're sweet-looking,"she said."And Jirou has the sweetest-attitude!Oh,if you want to meet them,personally,you'll have to ask Yuushi-kun,"she said.

"YOU know Oshitari Yuushi?"a pink haired girl with Seigaku's uniform,and too much makeup on said."I live with him,w-why?"Yuitzura asked quietly."He's too good for you,and you don't look like his sister.If you even lay a finger on him or our Syuusuke,I'll-"

Kiyosumi stood up."You'll what?If you hurt her,I'll hurt you.I don't care if you're a girl or a transgender, I'll take it to the ring,"he said darkly,his hand around Yuitzura's waist."Oh really?You'd never mess up my beautiful face-"Orihime punched the girl in the face,making sure to smear her make up.

"Just did,"she said as the girl fell down,unconcious.Orihime wiped the makeup on her fist on the back of the girls uniform."You sure do like hitting people,don't you?"Yuitzura said quietly."I got it from you."Yuitzura frowned."I'm just kidding.I'm used to protecting people,"she said as she turned around.

"You pack a nice punch,ever considered boxing?"Kiyosumi said to Orihime."I'll stick with Tennis,Kiyosumi Sengoku.And I don't think Yuitzura is comfortable with you feeling on her,"she said.

He quickly removed his hand from Yuitzura."S-sorry," he said quietly.She turned to look at him.They looked at each other for a while."WHOA!This is not and never will be a Love at first sight scene!!!"Orihime said,coming between the two,pushing them far away from each other.

Yuitzura looked down."She's right.Orihime,let's go back to Ste.Yevettes,"she said."You go to Ste.Yevettes?!"he said,shocked."Yeah.Class2 room 259,you'll find us there,Love,"Orihime said,as they turned to leave.He stored the info in the back of his brain._'I doubt I'll ever see them again,'_ Kiyosumi thought to himself,watching their figures getting smaller and smaller.

* * *

**So there we are,Loves.Like I said before,I'm going to write two endings to the story around chapter 50,if it gets there.If I end it earlier,then I will make a sequel,both for Sengoku and Niou.Yuitzura is really stupid,for now,but she will get more spunky and even a bit Insane.Niou,Renji,and Yagyuu are her inspiration.I'm preparing for High School,and I signed up for Golf and Tennis.I want to do Yagyuu's Golf Swing.XD I Really enjoy getting good reviews,so if you'r a flamer,you'd better not say anything like,"It should be blah blah not blah blah blah,you storie sucks yo cant wrte aniting at al" or you are all sophisiticated like"You aren't a good writer.You suck at FanFiction and it should be 'Whoa,this isn't and can't be a love at first sight scene',not 'WHOA!This is not and never will be a Love at first sight scene!!!'"This Is MY Story.And you're not in it.Nor are you the writer.So unless it's constructive comments or good reviews,prepare to get your brains blown out.Pulls out Quincy BowDIE!!!!Shoots flamers,making them turn into a pile of molten ashHEHHEHE!!!!!!!**


End file.
